


Holidays In The Sun

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：借用了寿たらこ的漫画《狂野情人》（SEX PISTOLS）的设定写成的paro。我觉得永梦君是萨摩耶，贵利矢桑是赤狐诶，一直这么说，说了都快有一年了，所以就随手写一写。构想大概是全5话，总之这算是前后篇当中的前篇。虽然是毫不相关的发言，吉本陆上竞技会*里居然没有加治木的人，震惊。（*译注1：MBS电视台一年一度的特别节目，内容主要是让吉本兴业的旗下艺人挑战各种运动项目。）译者前言：Holidays In The Sun　→　E.M.I.标题梗：Sex Pistols - Holidays In The Sun
Kudos: 3





	Holidays In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『Holidays In The Sun』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

多漂亮的尾巴啊。  
宝生永梦眼睛都看直了。红色刚玉般的毛皮泛着丝绸光泽，从根部往上呈现出蓬松鼓起的形状，在披肩的白衣后方摇晃着。  
尾梢的毛发不那么细密，透着LED的灯光，走动的时候宛如蜡烛的火焰。那火焰如此夺目，像摸一下就会被灼伤似的，却让他挪不开视线。  
「我是贵院先前联系过的，东关东监察医务院的九条。请多指教」  
「我是他的同事西胁。今天负责记录兼辅助」  
「今天要麻烦你们了。那么，请跟我来」  
指导医瑞穗大概有些认生，只是蜻蜓点水般介绍了一下永梦这个研修医，就往太平间走去。永梦跟在后面，一直盯着面前的监察医的尾巴看。  
从一楼现代化的入口大厅到地下的太平间，一行人始终不发一语。  
在电梯里，大大的尾巴竖了起来，似乎是在尽力少占地方。永梦看得出了神，只有他一人同尴尬的气氛无缘。从无限接近于无臭的空间当中，他嗅到一种香草似的香气。  
寂静的走廊中，只有几人的脚步声流动着。永梦打开了太平间的门锁。  
「哎呀呀」  
灵床排列得参差不齐，其中一张床上，有个相对娇小的身形罩在布里。那是一名死于原因不明的高烧的十二岁少女。  
九条毫不犹豫地上前，用手指摸了摸遗体的脚心。瑞穗圆滚滚的身体抖了抖。  
「难道，还在吗」  
「魂现变成一半了。好像还没明白自己死了」  
昏暗的室内，九条同情般的声音显得格外温厚。  
「不好意思，可以照个亮吗」  
西胁从包里取出单反相机，要求道。永梦慌忙跑到墙边。  
让室内充满雪白的灯光后，永梦听见身后传来一下子掀开被单的声音，慌忙从西胁手里把被单接过，退后几步，把它折起来。  
西胁首先拍照，九条把手套戴好。他拿着强光手电检查瞳孔和口部，将各部位的状态一一口述，由西胁记录下来。  
两个人有条不紊地进行着工作，永梦看得忘了把手里的被单放下来。  
因为圣都大没有常勤的法医学者，别说监察医了，连法医学的现场永梦都还是第一次见。  
「我想让遗体趴过来」  
「宝生」  
瑞穗用手肘把他给顶了出来。永梦接过西胁给的手套戴上，听从了九条的指示。  
少女一丝不挂，身上尚未浮现尸斑。她还处于成长期，背部的脂肪很少，白皙光滑。九条的手指在她背上摸索着什么。  
九条用手指按了按肩胛骨下方，快门的声音被西胁手里的被单吸去了。  
「嗯—」  
看上去没有得出满意的结果，他接着又先后摸起了脊椎骨和肋骨周围。  
先前由于高烧不退，小儿科怀疑是肺炎，给她安排的胸透还留有记录。永梦记得当时没有查出什么可疑阴影，他有些忍不住了。  
「那个，有什么」  
「骨骼可见明显突起，——倒还不能这么说。但总感觉怪怪的」  
没那回事。永梦想回嘴，但又想到，受姿势影响，也存在片子上照不出的情况。  
「瑞穗医生。说实话，这个症状光拍片是没法解释的。最起码也要让我们检查胃内容物或者血液之类的，不然确定不了死因」  
需要解剖。连永梦都听出了潜台词。  
满足不明原因发热的必要条件，但排除了川崎病*的可能性，当时是把检查做到了这个程度的。永梦想起少女被高烧折磨的样子。她最后还产生了看见天使的幻觉。  
（*译注2：一种儿科急性病，临床上以高热为主要表现。）  
死后也非得受苦不可吗。连后悔都无法传达给她，永梦咬紧牙关，感到一种深深的无力感。  
「我可以去跟遗属说明情况。未知的毒物，这样告知他们可以吗」  
「嗯。不管怎样，总归是毒」  
「可以请二位稍等一下吗。宝生，我有事会叫你。在这等着」  
不等他回话，瑞穗敦实的背影就离开了。又进行了一次遗体的姿势转换，LED照在了那张消瘦的脸庞上。  
九条被晒黑了的手指抚上那对白生生的、纤纤欲折的小脚。他有着好看的鼻梁线条，温柔的侧颜流露出对死者的怜恤。  
再重新端详一遍，白衣之下是印着红花和黄花的夏威夷衬衫。胸口不知为何挂着墨镜。下身穿的是破洞牛仔裤，怎么看怎么不像个监察医。  
瘦瘦高高、身着深灰色西装的西胁，看起来才更像那回事。  
九条毫无征兆地戴上了墨镜，朝着永梦露出了皮笑肉不笑的表情。  
「你一句话都不问么」  
是说脚心的事情吗。眨眼的时候，感觉有看到淡淡的幻影似的东西在动。  
「魂现朦朦胧胧的看不清楚，但我感觉有小猫的味道。我在想，没准就是」  
「诶—。小西，怎样？」  
「我能看见个轮廓吧。我是视力比较强」  
西胁的魂现是灵缇。虽然他很好地隐藏了起来，但永梦可以隐约看见他垂下的耳朵。这是一种被归类为视觉猎犬的犬种，跑起来快得惊人。  
「瑞穗那家伙，明明是狸猫，却一点也不机灵啊。你是这孩子的主治医生是吧」  
「是的。最开始是到急救科就医的，转入我们小儿科大楼之后就由我和瑞穗医生负责了」  
「然后，两天后，于今日凌晨高烧引发衰竭死亡，是吗。看你们好像还做了一遍检查，病原菌什么的有没有怀疑过？」  
「病理检查的时候，就已经查了血、身体组织还有其他各种……但没能找到对应的病源。CRP之类的炎症反应也没有」  
不管怎样，总归是毒。永梦有些在意他在闲聊之前说出的这句话。  
「那个。九条医生，你有想到些什么吗。圣都大接诊的急救案例很多，所以如果存在什么可能性的话我想问问」  
九条故意似的耸了耸肩，隔着墨镜将视线投向西胁。后者露出沉静的微笑。  
「目前阶段，我们还没有什么可说的。结果会以书面形式递交」  
被委婉回绝了。毕竟他们是学者。不确定的东西应该不能乱说。  
「一直被高烧折磨着……走之前还说想变成天使，什么的。对不起，说这些有点多余了吧」  
两名监察医无言地互使眼色。身为研修医的永梦，没有更多消息可以提供了。打破这份令人尴尬的沉默的，是瑞穗结实的脚步声。  
「抱歉让二位久等了。遗属已经同意解剖了。现在办公室那边正在准备文件」  
「OK。等文件准备好了，你们就把遗体送过来吧。解剖多半也是我负责，结果出来之后我会通知你们」  
四个人离开太平间之前，九条总算摘下了墨镜。他朝着那个隐约残留的魂现，双手合十。  
「接下来就交给我们，好好睡吧」  
虽然永梦看不太清，但他感到有种可以称之为气场的东西变弱了。  
在魂现还保存着的状态下遭到解剖就太不好受了。永梦慌忙学起了九条的样子。  
「已经没事了哦，天使来接你了。请你安息」  
那名没能活着从ICU里出来的少女的名字，听上去有如佛教词汇。虽说变成天使算是青春期常有的憧憬，但她却说得相当清楚果断。  
九条和瑞穗并排走着，比起LED，在日光照耀下，那条尾巴更显魅力。虽然伸出手就可以够到，但随随便便去摸就不好了。那就只是痴汉而已了。  
「那么，我们俩还有下一个检案要做。还有什么问题吗」  
「不好意思」  
永梦稍稍举起了手，九条用视线催促他快讲。有种在学校上课一样的感觉，心里痒痒的。他开口道：  
「那个，可不可以摸一下九条医生的尾——」  
「宝生医生，是这么叫的吗」  
「是！」  
名字已经被记住了啊，比起感动，更多的是惊讶，永梦有些站不稳脚跟了。九条从胸前取下墨镜戴上，让人读不透他的表情，接着吊起了一边嘴角。  
「你那句话，从含义上来说比直接叫我把屁股给你操还要过分点，你说的时候知道吗？」  
听他说了才反应过来。瑞穗脸色煞白。西胁则依然面无表情，似乎在观望事态发展。  
「你也是遇上我了，不然刚刚那样会被告性骚扰哦」  
「对、对不起」  
「所以说重种真是……反过来说，我说让我摸摸你的毛，你也不会马上OK吧」  
「可以呀！ 虽然从我自己嘴里说出来有点那个，我觉得蓬蓬松松很好摸的。要不要摸一下？」  
见永梦一口答应，西胁忍不住小小地喷笑出声。瑞穗的脸已经变成了青黑色。  
处在被稍稍俯视的位置的九条，好像觉得说了也是白说，叹了一大口气。他挥动的指尖也被晒得很漂亮。  
「总之，是不是不要在职场勾搭人比较好呢。瑞穗女士，后续指导拜托你了—」  
车已经等在外面，西胁先行上车，九条后上。钻进车门的时候，那条尾巴果不其然有些碍事，随即灵活地摇了起来。

＊ ＊ ＊

人，分为两大种类。  
以猿猴为祖先的人类、斑杂了其他动物的基因而觉醒的斑类。  
斑类相对于人类是极少数，不同的种族拥有不同动物的特征和能力。  
东关东监察医务院的车子上路后，检查相机文件的西胁不经意间露出幸灾乐祸的笑。  
「我说小西，你要笑到什么时候」  
「不是。对不起。我就在想贵利矢干什么拒绝呢」  
虽然是个不想事的研修医，确实脸还挺可爱的。贵利矢想起他蓬松的刘海下面那双快哭了的大眼睛，皱起眉头。  
「在那种情况下答应的话，我就只是个笨蛋了吧」  
「差不多吧。不过，贵利矢比起猫更喜欢狗不是吗」  
「还有跟蛇最合不来」  
斑类又分为犬神人、猫又、蛇之目、蛟、熊㭴，以及支配以上这些种族的人鱼这六大种。  
赤狐九条贵利矢、灵缇西胁嘉高，两个人都属犬神人，不光是工作上，私下里也很合得来。  
「刚刚那个研修医君，应该是萨摩耶吧。我还是觉得卷尾狗果然很可爱啊」  
「你干嘛帮痴汉说话啊」  
萨摩耶和西伯利亚哈士奇，都是和狼非常接近的原始大型犬。世界上只有1%左右的、被称作「重种」的特权阶级的血脉，那个男人身上确确实实分到了一半，是个半重种。  
而且将来必定会当上医生。既然知道他前途一片大好，还袖手旁观就实在是浪费了，西胁是想说这个吧。  
真是符合猎犬风格的判断。  
贵利矢苦笑了一下，把目光落到自己带来的笔记本电脑上。对身为中间种的自己来说，简直是个难能可贵的邀请，还好他没说到这个份上。  
「话说小西，去下个现场之前我想先去个地方」  
「懂。果然是那个吗」  
「虽然解剖之前都还说不清楚，但肩胛骨那里确实有突起。都流到那种小孩手上了，看样子不得了了」  
两个人怀疑的，是近日突然出现的斑类专用药剂。  
斑类的阶级从出生开始就决定了。轻种和中间种可以说是为重种服务，为支撑他们的繁荣而生的存在。  
使人跨越性别障碍得以妊娠的「怀虫」等东西被开发出来，也是为了不让重种的血脉断绝。  
基因原本绝无可能改变，但有那么一群人，正在鼓吹这是有可能的。据他们宣称，有办法可以变成几乎是传说种族的翼种，甚至人鱼。  
今天这名死者生前所说的天使，恐怕也不是巧合。  
可以成为其他的存在。十几岁的青少年容易为自己身为轻种而苦恼，这种话对他们来说极具诱惑力。  
在两人对照彼此的推理的同时，车开进了一条绿化多得让人想不到是在都内的马路。在停车场下车后，近旁的溪流潺潺声传入耳中，抚平了烦躁的心绪。  
二人走在铺了玉砂利的院子里，从寺庙似的茅草门穿过。地上的踏脚石，早上应该洒过一遍水吧，贵利矢迈开步伐准备踩到下一块上，这时来了一个蛇之目女人，他见状戴上了墨镜。  
「社长先生，是在的吧」  
「人在里屋茶室，恭候二位多时了」  
在玄关把色彩鲜艳的平底鞋脱掉，贵利矢就跟进乡下祖父家一样，自在地穿过走廊。  
他往里走，一直走到听不见那边西胁放鞋的动静，看见有扇细长的门，连通着水屋*。  
（*译注3：邻接茶室，准备茶具处。下文的水屋口即「茶道口」，是连接水屋和茶室的窄门，供主人做点茶准备时出入。）  
他沿着微暗的走廊前进，听着那些保养得规规矩矩的茶具碰撞的声响。最后打开了那个不用弯腰也能勉强进去的门，进入了四叠半的小房间。  
「辛苦辛苦」  
清瘦的背影映入眼帘正中。一身微透的灰色和服，让人不由想起已经入夏了。  
贵利矢向后伸手带上门，走到了客人该坐的位置。  
「你能不能别从水屋口进来呢」  
「这有什么。反正你知道我要来吧？ 怎么婆婆妈妈的」  
长长的前发之下，檀黎斗露出了苦笑。细长的手指翩翩起舞，揭开了水指*的盖子。  
（*译注4：茶道用具，用于盛放备用水，有盖。）  
穿着牛仔裤不好跪坐。贵利矢盘起腿坐下，檀黎斗面朝他递出一个黑色茶碗，上面泛着金属般的光泽。  
「先用点凉水，可以吗」  
「好」  
「那边的食笼*里有水果，随意拿就好」  
（*译注5：用于盛点心的食器，有盖。）  
茶碗里的水进到肚里，感觉仿佛加了冰那样冷。应该是这里的井水吧，流过舌头的顺滑感触令贵利矢回想起了某种不愉快的感觉。  
「也该来了」  
墙壁角落传来一阵不小的动静，门开了，微暗的茶室照进亮光。  
「怎么回事啊贵利矢，既然在就给我留个门啊」  
「不好意思」  
「你好，西胁医生。真是抱歉，没有出门迎接。这里凉快，可以喝点茶消消暑，我们慢慢谈」  
「谢谢您」  
高个子西胁费了一番功夫才从小门钻进来，又重新把门关上。  
蓝色雕花玻璃食笼里装着的，是散发新鲜香气的蜜瓜和葡萄。贵利矢用附带的牙签戳起来放进嘴里，也催促西胁吃起来。  
风吹过外面的溪流，从天窗和壁龛附近的矮窗钻进室内。  
听着簌簌的点茶声，胸中郁积的焦躁似要融化。  
墨镜之下，贵利矢不停眨着眼睛。明明必须得保持理智，自己却觉得那泛着气泡的淡绿色液体美味异常，感觉有些不好办。  
「我们可不是来喝茶的」  
「别这么说。摄入一点咖啡因，说不定可以消除疲劳，清醒头脑哦」  
黎斗仍然面朝水指，看上去仿佛毫无保留地微笑着。  
主观愿望在此时派不上任何用处，贵利矢深知这一点。  
「刚刚就不该喝水的」  
「喝一杯还是两杯都一样的」  
倒也是。进入体内的水已经和其它东西掺杂在一起，不可能取出来了。  
所以才可怕。  
无法反抗。  
淡淡的光线之下，茶碗的轮廓模糊了一圈，金属光泽格外惹人。把挂了釉的正面稍稍转开，两口喝干了凉透的茶水。  
「好喝」  
「那就好。我有更改一点配方」  
他倒水清洗茶碗的期间，贵利矢轻轻转起脑袋。确实，感觉比起刚才头脑更明晰了。  
黎斗所拥有的人鱼的能力，是通过水来支配一切生物的力量。  
连切过的水果、点过的茶里都有黎斗的气息。这种感觉贵利矢绝不讨厌，正因如此，他时刻警惕着。  
「请用」  
黎斗给西胁点好了一杯茶。  
贵利矢强行把视线从移动的茶碗上挪开。  
「你听说了吧，那个药」  
「啊啊。今天早上警察也来这里了哦。毕竟从成分来看，能够开发的除了我以外就只有一个人选了」  
他说的另外一个人选，是财前和他那个女儿吧。很难想象离开日本多年的他们会和这件事有什么关系。  
黎斗的工作不止是怀虫的开发等有关繁殖的部分，他甚至掌握着斑类的生死。真是名副其实的支配者。  
「然后呢，怎么样了」  
「我倒想问你一句，就算我把轻种小孩变成了重种，又能得到什么好处呢」  
「感觉你纯凭兴趣就干得出来嘛」  
「再怎么样，我也不会去扰乱生态秩序的。要是全变成了重种，斑类无法繁殖，可就只有灭绝了」  
黎斗仍旧平静的口吻中透着怒气，他叹了一口气，让沸腾的心情平复下来。  
外面的小树林沙沙作响。贵利矢知道，它们在畏惧着黎斗。  
「我可以给你从这里辞职的工作人员名单。只不过，如果该有的文件没有，那我也很难办。毕竟大家都是各自家门的人」  
「OK。那正规渠道我就交给警察了」  
「莫非你心里有谱了？」  
「俗话说蛇有蛇道，斑类同理」  
茶碗物归原主的当儿，贵利矢把盘起的腿放开了。  
西胁先站了起来，打开躏口*。灵缇犬性格忠诚，在英国被视为贵族的象征。他和九条贵利矢一起行动，不得不说很合适。  
（*译注6：小型茶室墙角供客人出入的小口，必须屈身才能进出。）  
黎斗一边把茶碗收到膝前，一边开口。  
「对了对了。因为重种童贞很少见就想偷吃，这还是……哎呀，已经走了么」  
初夏的风悠缓和畅，装了冰块的水指上结出了汗滴。黎斗给自己洗好了茶碗，感受着午后的宁静气息，莞尔一笑。

＊ ＊ ＊

让咖啡流入了睡眠不足的身体里。虽然小儿科是自己希望将来正式工作的科室，但连续在岗位上熬夜两天，精神上确实也到了极限。  
闭上眼睛就能看见那鲜艳的红色毛皮。还感觉飘起了一股香草的香气。  
终究要到极限了吗。永梦长长叹了一口气。  
「宝生君，没事吧？」  
研修医同事、百濑小姬递来一包用透明袋子装的曲奇。永梦嘿嘿一笑收下，默默祈祷这样做不会惹到她男朋友。  
「撑过今天，明天我就放假了。百濑小姐才是，不累吗」  
「我没事。昨天也小睡了几次」  
小姬粲然一笑，在肩膀之下比了个小小的V。荷兰侏儒兔的小巧身体，又赶往新的急救搬运现场去了。  
酥松可口的黄油香味和着咖啡送下，永梦重新振作精神。  
再过五个小时，就是盼了又盼的下班时间了。

如此期待休假，不只是因为想回房睡觉。  
无论如何，都想再跟那个监察医见上一面。  
自从检案当天在狭窄的研修医宿舍里梦到了那条红色的尾巴，永梦就迅速行动了起来。  
他声称想知道报告什么时候能递交过来，从监察医务院那里打听来了解剖当班的日程，做好了熬两天夜的准备，次日就去申请调了班。  
这天是提前下班，他犹豫要不要开摩托车过去，但想到自己现在这个身体状况不能载人，又马上把车开回去了。在最近的车站打的，一路飞奔过去，跟下班的西胁擦身而过。  
要是打个招呼就好了。回过头时已经没了人影。  
说不定自己没赶上呢。永梦结完账下了车，仰望监察医务院四四方方的建筑。  
要是预先调查一下交通方式就好了。如果他在附近，应该能凭味道分辨出来。这样做纯粹是瞎碰运气，永梦不禁叹息，连背上背的双肩包似乎也沉重了起来。  
伴随着一阵略大的引擎声响，香草的气味混入了空气中。  
在思考之前就跑了起来。那辆刚准备从摩托车停车场开出来的机车，是格外显眼的柠檬黄。  
永梦像要超到车头前面似的快步追上，确认了红色骑手夹克下面是破洞牛仔裤。  
「那、那个——」  
「晚上好」  
车子注意到永梦便停了下来。九条戴着全脸头盔，护目镜也不抬一下，仅仅打了一个招呼。  
「晚上好！ 那个，九条医生，您接下来是」  
「我下班回家。怎么，约我吃饭？」  
「对的。……我是说，如果可以的话」  
怎么着都要见上一面，除了这一点以外什么都没想。一时冲动也冲得太过了，反省的心情使得永梦一直盯着机车头灯看。  
「行啊」  
「诶」  
永梦一下子抬起了脸。从那语调的温度听来，他还以为肯定会被拒绝。九条从机车上下来，放下了侧边撑。  
「但是哈，我之后还有个地方要去一下。你肯陪我去那边的话，我才答应」  
「我当然奉陪！」  
九条摘下头盔，拨乱了的刘海搭在了线条分明的眉上。他回监察医务院去拿备用的头盔，让永梦把先前那个拿在手上。  
头盔底部残留的气味带着香甜。带着做梦般的心情抬头仰望，暮色四合的天空渐渐泛上紫色。

朝着东京的都心大概开了有20分钟吧。在地下的摩托车停车场把车停好，两人走在华灯初上的闹市街头。  
「总之先吃饭吧—。啊，有了」  
九条盯着手机走走停停，指向窄街的对面。  
「我说，去吃巴基斯坦料理好还是爱尔兰酒吧好？」  
两家都是开在二楼的店。同楼层还有一家烤鸡肉串的店，看来这家是被排除了。  
「九条医生，你还要开车吧。酒吧是不是就不去了」  
「也可以嘛」  
是在肯定他自己的提议，还是在肯定永梦的担心呢。永梦没有听出来，但肩膀被他轻拍了下。九条先行走上了挂着巴基斯坦国旗的楼梯。  
破洞牛仔裤包裹的臀部十分圆润。七分裤脚下露出的脚踝线条紧致地收束着，踝部的肌肤也晒黑得十分均匀。走路的时候时不时露出的短筒袜，居然是简约的黑色。  
不知从哪里传来一股香草似的气味，混合着强烈的辛香。摇晃的大腿看上去异常美味，永梦悄悄咽下了快要流出来的唾液。  
拜托店员要了一个窗边的位置。永梦坐在九条对面，目光无处安放。  
他好像在望着二人几分钟前还站着的那个地方。在看什么呢。观察他的侧颜的时候，永梦留意到他的视线。  
「那边有个地下俱乐部。我有点事要去。他们九点钟才开门，所以我就想在这里先等着。感觉会睡着啊」  
「没事的」  
「你确定吗。还有一个小时多呢」  
九条打开菜单给他看，唇边挂起了略带揶揄的笑容。  
点了煮羊肉、蔬菜咖喱、酸奶沙拉、白馕，外加锅煮奶茶。  
等待上菜期间，九条单手撑在桌上，仍然望着窗外。晒黑的肌肤和挺拔的鼻梁都很好看。  
「怎么了」  
盯得太明显了。是不是有点怪了，永梦在头脑中搜索起话题来。  
「那个。九条医生」  
「啊，抱歉暂停」  
他抽开撑着的那只手，伸出手掌挡在永梦面前。自己说了什么不该说的话吗，永梦没有说话，垂下了表情丰富的眼角。  
「不好意思，我的家姓太有特点了，让别人听见了会很麻烦啊。你用名字吧，叫我贵利矢」  
贵利矢。虽然感觉姓和名都很有特点，不过对斑类来说，有那种暴露家名就相当于暴露了住址的情况。  
「那，贵利矢先生」  
「嗯」  
「你喷了什么香水之类的吗？」  
眼尾狭长的眼睛稍稍睁圆了一点。不小心说了奇怪的话、吗。  
「你这是什么问题」  
「有很香的味道」  
「诶—。是吗。非要说的话，不会有尸体的味道吗？ 虽然我平时在用除臭喷雾，但在狗面前的话可能没有意义吧」  
他好像有些在意体味，把鼻子凑近了半袖夏威夷衬衫。稍稍一闻，就感到有种刺激饥饿感的香气徐徐飘出。  
「确实，混了一点人造的气味。但是怎么说呢，有种特别……甜甜的，很香的味道」  
「我自己闻不出来啊。总之，我没用香水哦」  
连上臂内侧都有被晒到。从他有些困扰地笑着的唇间，瞥见了白皙齐整的牙齿。  
菜上来了。煮羊肉和咖喱是公盘装的，需要两个人分食，彼此顾虑着，这两样菜削减得颇为缓慢。  
「宝生君你啊，老是在职场搭讪吗？」  
「怎么会，我没……贵利矢先生是第一个」  
「呼—嗯」  
他一边说着，一边朝冒着热气的馕吹气。似乎是怕烫。  
没想到九条医生还挺可爱的。看着他小心翼翼吃东西的样子，永梦不禁放松了嘴角。  
「你哪里人。不是这一带的吧」  
「北海道的。旭川那边，比较偏乡下的地方。高中是在札幌」*  
（*译注7：此处为演员梗）  
「啊啊……这样吗。你是大学读到这边来的啊」  
「是的。这边，特别是大学里面。怎么说呢。斑类有很多，我当时很惊讶」  
中途又点了一份印度烤鸡块，吃完感觉相当饱。  
光靠奶茶里那点咖啡因，能保持清醒撑到下一家店吗。身体吃得暖和起来，很是犯困。  
「差不多到时间了吧」  
一直看着窗外的九条终于收回了视线。他大口喝掉奶茶，剩一点沾在嘴角。  
永梦也慌忙起身，追上他结账的背影。  
「那，那个。结账」  
「没事我请。又不贵」  
下楼梯出来的时候，九条突然停住脚步。披在肩上的机车夹克的袖子跳了一下。  
「作为交换，你接下来能不能跟我统一口径啊。进了等会那家店，你要叫我淳吾」  
「我应该，做些什么呢」  
是不是准备做什么铤而走险的事情呢。一种漠然的危机感令永梦指尖发凉。  
再说淳吾又是什么人啊。  
「你名字叫什么？」  
「永梦」  
「永梦该怎样就怎样。我是你带的人，知道了吗」  
九条确认般戳了戳永梦的胸口，不知为何戴上了墨镜。  
虽说是闹市区，但现在这个时间也是深夜了。永梦问不出问题，只有在熙熙攘攘的街道里不断往前走。  
进入地下楼梯，似乎终于可以不用碰到别人的肩膀了，但好像也能碰到，大概也就这样的宽度。下了楼梯，尽头处时开时关的大门相当厚重。里面似乎在放音乐。  
「永梦—，你带驾照之类的东西了吗？ 没有身份证不让进」  
「啊，好」  
永梦把驾照给女接待员看，对方点了点头，递给他一个戴在手上的牌子。  
这边永梦把牌子往左手腕上套的时候，那边已经付了复数张万元钞票。  
「这」  
「以后再说，快走吧」  
左臂被一阵暖意勾住，永梦难以置信地低头看去。九条的个子要稍微矮一点，他的胸口碰到了永梦的手肘。  
九条拉着不知所措的永梦，打开了门。  
大概是因为才刚开始营业，里面的人稀稀落落。店内用大音量放着音乐，如果不凑得很近，根本没法说话。  
「往这边走啦」  
有个全身黑西装的店员在前面带路。两人被带到了一间最里面的包厢，有点像半开放式包间一样的地方。  
耳朵渐渐适应了。现在的BGM是Avicii的Wake Me Up。是永梦喜欢的歌。  
永梦放下背包，两人在宽敞的沙发上贴着坐下。九条的手放在了永梦的大腿上，这种只接触到手指的感觉令永梦有些心焦。  
「那，那个，贵。啊」  
「你就正常……算了你不懂什么叫正常。总之你坐着别说话」  
他轻轻倚了过来，这下变成可以直接闻到他头发的味道的姿势了。  
不止是甘甜的香草味，还有动物性的汗液的味道。明明刚刚才吃饱，这时却产生了一种接近空腹感的感觉，想要一口咬上去。  
放有冰块的冷却器和香槟端上来了。店员往两个细长的杯子里斟酒的时候，永梦也一直把鼻子埋在九条的耳后。  
店员临走前，九条递过去一张比名片略小的卡片。上面似乎写了什么，店员表情凝重地离开了。  
要装成情侣的样子。即使迟钝如永梦也充分理解了情况。他去吻对方的耳垂，碰到了墨镜脚。  
「这么黑的地方，也要戴墨镜吗」  
「啊，这个啊。这个呢，是为了不被重种的荷尔蒙摆布而准备的道具。毕竟监察医这一行要求公平公正，像我这种中间种是需要做预防的」  
用手指摸了摸镜脚。虽然看上去只是金属和塑料，但却莫名地冰冷湿润。感觉近似于蛇和鱼的皮肤。  
重种呈现出来的动物基因要多于人类基因，因此就种群而言，交配很困难。也许是为了弥补低下的繁殖能力，他们生来就拥有很强的荷尔蒙。  
一般的人类自不必说，轻种和中间种根本无法违抗这份力量。只要近距离接触就会失去思考能力，产生想被支配的愿望，似乎如此。  
「那刚刚，吃饭的时候」  
「刚刚也有预先演练过的功劳吧，不过我接受过训练，一定程度上可以抵抗的。你也不用担心，我不会突然产生什么奇怪的感觉的」  
淡黄的香槟，在紫蓝的灯光下看起来像不明液体一样。永梦轻轻举起杯子，只舔了一下碳酸气泡。  
关于斑类，永梦的母亲没有教他太多，但也提醒过他，会被别人无条件地喜欢上是因为基因的缘故。  
不希望他成为那种会去夸示力量的傲慢的人。母亲这份愿望造就了他待人接物消极的性格。  
迄今为止的永梦，不要说主动搭讪了，连蹲点等人家下班都没敢想过。而现在，何止这些。  
想让他戴着墨镜，喜欢上自己。  
这份真切的决心，加上想立刻将他剥光按倒的冲动，使得永梦连音乐也听不进了。明明牛排就在眼前冒着热气，却感觉像是被训狗人下了等等再吃的命令一样。  
环在他腰间的手试着施力，感觉九条没有抵触的迹象。手伸进夏威夷衬衫薄薄的料子下方，抚摸肋骨下方紧致的肌肤。  
高跟鞋响亮的声音传来，九条的体温顿时退开。碍事的人是个穿着贴身剪裁的衣服的女子。  
她那一头似乎染过的金发高高扎起，理所当然般坐到永梦旁边。白色蕾丝布料在背部大敞，露出瘦削的肩胛骨。  
「在这就可以变身了吧」  
刚才明明吃了咖喱，却感觉九条连呼出的气都是甜的。两个人将对女人毫无兴趣的永梦晾在一边，彼此交换着意味深长的视线。  
女人重新调整坐姿，背朝这边，缓缓吐出一口气。  
纯白的羽翼瞬时浮现出来，又合上了。  
天使。  
九条的目的，永梦总算明白了。  
「挺厉害啊」  
「这才到中期哦」  
已经有鸽翅大小，据她所说还能进一步生长。说不定，真的是在向天使看齐。  
两枚深蓝色的药片，落进了九条伸向她背部的手心。  
「多少？」  
「第一次是免费体验。要是中意，就把这个给店员看吧」  
一枚白色的SD卡，落到了透明塑封的药片之上。里面装了什么，九条没有问。  
「听见了么」  
怀里的人抬起头，永梦在墨镜上落下响亮的一吻。女子似乎笑了。  
「好像打扰二位了」  
「不好意思呀，今天不是时候。改天一起玩吧」  
女子挥挥手离开了，永梦只是目送。九条的右手仍然托着药片，左手在牛仔裤的兜里翻找起来。  
「那个，要怎么处理呢」  
「当然是去该去的地方调查它了」  
只见他打开一个似乎是药品用的有色塑封袋，把药片和SD卡都放进去，再把袋子装到夹克内袋的钱包里，看样子觉得完事了，身体离开了永梦。  
「虽说要查，但今天收工了，等过了明天再说」  
也许是工作完成的解放感所致，他抄起手，朝着天花板伸了个懒腰。机车夹克掉了下来，露出了健康的上臂。  
「你在期待什么啊」  
「没、怎么会」  
话题被终结了，永梦没有办法，只得端起香槟酒杯。九条端起另一杯，一口喝干。  
「行啦。开房去吧」  
「诶、」  
「毕竟麻烦你陪我一起了嘛。作为回礼来说可能有点那个，不过你不是想摸我尾巴吗？」  
「可以吗！」  
情不自禁提高了音量。似乎是没有什么要反驳的，九条把视线转向一旁，只用半边脸露出笑。  
「我也累了，所以在想你能不能给我揉揉」  
「当然可以」  
他往基本空了的杯子里再次斟满香槟。可能是喜欢喝酒吧，他又喝了半杯，重新穿好夹克。  
「末班车几点查一下」  
「啊，那个。我明天没班……」  
「我有班—」  
喝光第二杯，他刚想倒酒又作罢。似乎是在估计喝多少才能在回家之前让酒劲过去。  
「末班车好像是十二点过」  
「从现在起，满打满算两个小时啊」  
他放下酒瓶，随即起身。  
永梦慌忙追上去，揽过他的腰。他似乎想起了设定，手挽了过来，永梦忍不住笑了。

九条好像早就考虑好了进哪家旅馆，径直走向前台领了钥匙。进入采用间接照明的走廊，他走在永梦前面，把房间门开开等了永梦一小会。  
「我可以先去洗澡么？」  
「啊，好」  
「你怎么不说一起洗」  
刚准备脱鞋就愣在了原地。九条把夹克挂到了衣帽架上。  
「我开玩笑的。你在这等一下酒水」  
虽然装潢是商务酒店风格，但应该是专门做那种事情的地方吧。又不是套间，却有Queen size的大床，窗户也特别小。  
过了一会，客房服务员送酒水来了，这次轮到永梦去洗澡。  
浴室宽敞十足，甚至还有电视和用途不明的地垫。  
有个像是润滑剂的瓶子湿乎乎的，里面装的东西用掉了一部分。  
事到如今紧张起来了。永梦把沐浴露冲干净，不知道该怎么办了。自己是第一次来这种地方，是不是老实交代比较好。  
换衣服的地方放着睡衣。不在这里过夜也可以用吗，连这种事情也不清楚。  
回到房间里，九条腰上围着一条浴巾，正在看电视。  
「哦，出来啦」  
他依旧把枕头当成沙发靠着，缓缓露出微笑。  
由于他稍稍起了身的缘故，永梦看见他不止是大腿，连腹部的肌肤也是牛奶巧克力的颜色。  
「唔哦」  
等到永梦回过神来，自己已经变成了萨摩耶的形态。好像是紧张过度了。  
纯白长毛覆盖的四肢、一个劲摇来摇去的尾巴。总说萨摩耶长得很亲人，永梦带着这样一幅表情吐出舌头。  
就这样冲到床上，有点自暴自弃地露出肚皮。  
「这还真是……」  
是不是毛茸茸的！ 我才洗了香香哦。永梦用无声的视线诉说着。  
对方小心翼翼地摸起了肚子上的毛。虽然下肢间有些蠢蠢欲动，但这个形态下只会显得很傻。  
「背上也可以摸吗？」  
永梦一骨碌翻过身来，把前爪搭在对方膝头。棉花团似的脑袋被紧紧抱住了。  
把鼻子埋在他的肩膀附近，开始蹭蹭脸颊。被摸到后脑勺，尾巴就无条件地啪嗒啪嗒摇了起来。  
「真的，毛茸茸的。特别舒服」  
太好了。  
忍不住得寸进尺，爪子撑着他的膝盖，往脸上胡乱舔起来。  
糟了。  
永梦慌了神，但九条只是笑了笑。  
「看来玩得很开心啊」  
一边被他摸着头，一边找回了人形。把魂现收进去的话就是全裸了，但这时候也没办法。  
「看起来还是像在玩吗，果然」  
「怎么，你不可能是处吧」  
注意到他看向了自己的腿间，永梦慌忙拉过浴巾。从手臂到指尖都涨得通红。脸上应该也是。  
不止如此，刚才在勃起状态下还往床上躺。对永梦来说是相当羞耻的状态。  
「不会吧……」  
他抬起眼睛窥探九条的神情。对方半张着嘴唇说不出话来，满脸写着不敢相信。  
虽然永梦是来到圣都以后才知道的，总之，斑类的贞操观念很宽松。可能是由于生殖能力低下的缘故，为了寻找适合的对象，他们时常会不分场合下手。  
而且比起性别，相性和本能才是优先，根据情况，有时还会优先家族出身，因此过了二十岁好像基本都变成双性恋了。  
「那个，我也有好几次想过要试一试。我小时候住的地方真的挺乡下的，除了我和母亲就没有别的斑类了。然后，有一天。我被一个成年女人带走了，一直带到她的公寓。那个人……是大猩猩」  
几秒钟之前还和自己一样是人类的存在，突然间变成了巨大的猩猩。黑乎乎的手臂按着自己，还有那张恐怖的脸……可以的话他并不想记起这段回忆。  
「给你留下阴影啦？」  
「那也是我第一次看见魂现，母亲似乎是打算在我长大到能够理解的年纪之前一直瞒着我」  
九条的手无比温柔地抚摸着他的头顶。虽然逐渐冷静了下来，但感情似乎要化作泪水夺眶而出。  
「等进了大学，开始住在圣都了，周围的斑类也多起来了。我就发现，原来不只有我一个人……啊啊，对不起，一直在讲我自己的事」  
眨了很多下眼睛，只流出少许眼泪。对方起了薄茧的手指帮他擦了擦脸。  
「你也怕我吗？」  
「没有！ 非要说的话，那个」  
想碰他。想抱住他亲吻。可以的话还想更进一步。  
第一次产生这种感情，就连该怎么描述都不知道。是不是应该提前看点恋爱电视剧什么的才好啊。  
两膝不安地动了起来。近在眼前的九条身上，果然还是有香草的味道。一度接近萎掉的东西又精神了起来。  
紧握的拳头被对方温热的手覆上了。  
「尾巴，我变出来了」  
橙色的间接照明之下，红彤彤的毛发摇了起来。从他泛着光泽的黑发之间，可以瞥见宝石般三角尖尖的耳朵。永梦的喉间发出咕嘟的吞咽声。  
「我、我可以摸吗」  
「我说了可以  
维持着人类的形态，只把兽耳和尾巴灵活地变出来。这也是训练的结果吗。  
轻轻摸了一下眼前的耳朵。那感觉有如丝绸般顺滑，抚摸的同时，薄薄的三角形耳廓摇动起来。  
九条像忍不住似的笑了出来。说不定很痒。  
「软绵绵、滑溜溜的」  
「真好」  
他膝行转身，让锻炼良好的后背朝向永梦。浴巾已经撤掉，大大的尾巴像火焰一般明亮，在臀部上方引诱般摇动着，永梦伸出了手。  
缓缓将其抱紧，把脸埋了进去。甜甜的香味麻痹了整个大脑。  
将尾梢轻轻含进嘴里，咬了咬中心部分。  
「啊、喂」  
「对不起贵利矢先生，我」  
勃起的性器前端抵上了他的臀部。只是这样，就舒服得好像一切都无所谓了。  
回过神来已经抓住了他的腰，抵住了臀瓣之间。  
「对不起、对不起」  
腰不受控制地顶起来。永梦几乎要哭出来了。  
一种不知是否应该称之为本能的、说不清道不明的感情和冲动，他完全无法抑制。  
如果这是刚刚放出了魂现所致，那真是太对不起九条了。  
「知道了，我帮你解决，你松手」  
手被强行掰开了。转过身来的九条握住他的阴茎。  
「呜哇、」  
白浊一下子喷溅出来。几乎是一瞬之间发生的事。  
大量飞溅的精液，弄脏了九条的脸颊、胸口和大腿。或许是因为实在太过突然，他仅仅只是惊了一下。  
「贵利矢先生」  
永梦一边尽力控制着自己不变成狗，一边帮他舔掉脸上的苦涩。鼻尖、嘴唇下方、脖子都舔了个遍，还想往下移到胸部。  
「干什么呢，不对吧」  
他把永梦的脸摁住，仰视过来的眼神却十分温柔。是双茶色的眼睛，接近金色。永梦不合时宜地想着，对方的嘴唇贴了上来。  
从眼眶深处一直到后颈，像有什么东西喷发了一样，一下子变得滚烫。  
按着他的肩膀压倒在床上，像狼那样咬住他整个颌部。牙齿被他舌头轻点，自己也逡巡着伸出舌头，薄薄的嘴唇吸吮了上来。  
腰部在他大腿上磨蹭的同时，舔咬着他的齿舌。明明不知道要怎么做，却唯独按捺不住冲动。  
「永梦，等等」  
被他扣住嘴角使劲推开，口水还在往外淌。哈、哈地急促喘息着，听上去俨然已经成了狗。  
往下看去，九条眼神湿润。泛红的金色宛若糖粒一般，吐着舌头的永梦缩了缩脖子。  
「等一下。你做得到的吧。也让我舒服起来啊」  
被压在身后颇为局促的尾巴扬了起来。九条支起了腿，改为把屁股翘过来的姿势。  
他用两手掰开臀瓣，露出一张一合的肉穴给永梦看。  
「我、准备过了」  
之前顶腰抵上去的时候，就感觉他用了什么润滑的东西，使不上劲。  
大概是觉得挪着膝盖不知所措的永梦有些急人，他向后方伸手捏住茎身。  
「你看，这里。已经变得黏糊糊的了吧？ 往这里、把永梦的鸡鸡插进来」  
将溢出腺液的前端对准后穴，柔软的肉吸了上来。  
抓住他浅黑色的臀瓣，往前顶腰。被紧致的肠肉包裹住的感觉，令永梦的喉咙间漏出呻吟。  
「啊……好厉、害」  
才只进到一半，就听见九条似乎相当有感觉的声音。朝后背蜷起的尾巴摇了起来。  
香草味和强烈的汗味混在一起，永梦深深吸了一口，不禁头晕目眩。  
摸索到髋骨紧紧抓住，一边慢慢吐气一边插入剩下的部分。  
「嗯……好大……」  
纠缠上来的炽热、包覆的柔软，让永梦的视野晃来晃去。  
怎么回事。  
这样下去、脑子要变奇怪了。  
实在太舒服了，什么都无法思考。  
两个人都在试图平复呼吸，九条或许是比较熟练，恢复得更快一些。他埋在枕头里的额头挪了挪，隔着凌乱的刘海望过来。  
「舒服吗？」  
「特别的，热……很舒服」  
「我说，动吧。慢慢来就行」  
永梦听他的话顶起腰来。虽然不知道有没有做对，被狭窄的深处吸进去的感觉让永梦眼前泛白。  
手心抓不下的臀瓣蹭到了小腹上，抹开了汗水。摇晃的囊袋无数次撞到大腿上，从腰部开始一直到背后，都变得像着了火一样热。  
左右摇晃的尾巴看上去也很享受。轻轻抓住尾巴，里面一下子夹紧了。  
「啊、贵利矢先、好厉害、快、出来了」  
想让他怀孕。  
想让这具身体接纳自己。  
从手里抓住的髋骨处一路抚摸到肚脐，九条的背蜷了起来，内部开始抽搐。  
「嗯。射到、里面。全……部」  
得到允许的几乎同一时间，永梦将积蓄的东西射了出来。精液快速地通过尿道。  
柔软的肠肉还沉浸在余韵中一下一下地抽搐着，虽然射了很多，但还舍不得拔出来。流过太阳穴的汗水滴在对方的背上，变得敏感的肌肤不寒而栗。  
还不想回去。  
「累死了……」  
永梦把胸膛落到他疲惫不堪趴倒的背上，在他后颈和肩膀上到处舔了起来，他有些困扰地笑着阻止。  
「很痒啊。我说，换个地方舔」  
他撑起一只手，把脸转向永梦。  
永梦伸出手指拨开他被汗水黏在额前的刘海，在他闭上眼睛的同时让鼻尖凑了上去。稍稍偏过脸，想去吸吮那对微张的唇。  
叮铃铃铃铃。  
枕边响起的电话，恰如其分地提醒了二人。九条推开永梦的肩膀。  
「我说、快接。我马上洗完澡出来，不准续房啊」  
九条用手臂撑着身子爬下床，正要往浴室走去。永梦望着他，屁股上方已经没有了尾巴，耳朵也收回去了。  
留在床上的永梦拿起听筒。  
〈还有十五分钟就到时间了。请问要续房吗？〉  
「要的。请问可以改成住宿吗」  
〈好的。房费等到退房时再跟您细结〉  
事务性的淡漠声音中断了。  
一头倒在枕头上，上面洇着九条的汗水。永梦深吸一口，比起困倦，倒不如说更精神了，有点困扰。  
「有没有搞错」  
「对不起。我总感觉会在电车上睡着。我自己明天早上再回去」  
抱着枕头，望向床边站着的九条。这床一个人睡有些大了，但弹性很好，感觉可以舒舒服服睡到天亮。  
「这种地方不可以两个人分开出去啦。真没办法啊」  
他用膝盖爬上来，四肢撑着床，凑到永梦脸前。  
「再做一次？」  
他轻轻舔了舔唇，永梦咬了上去。他一边笑一边伏下身子，落在永梦怀里。  
「这次就保持人形可以吗？ 把魂现放出来一半，还挺累人的」  
「当然可以。那个，刚刚」  
「嗯？」  
九条从他的胸口抚摸到肩膀，歪起了唇角，好像很开心的样子。他像是在觉得不知所措的永梦很好玩。  
「只有我一个人舒服了……那个。我想让、贵利矢先生也」  
「啊—」  
他哈哈地干笑两声，声音陷在了被单里。  
「那，我可以提要求吧。把枕头垫在背上，伸开腿坐起来」  
永梦听他的话，匆匆摆起枕头，扬起了少许灰尘，不由得打了个小小的喷嚏。  
「不用着急。还有时间」  
九条在永梦的膝上跨坐，湿漉漉的屁股落在他的膝头。柔软的性器重新立了起来。  
「已经这么精神啦？ 还准备给你打一下飞机来着」  
边缘翻起的龟头被轻轻戳了戳，流出的腺液淌下了一缕。  
「啊」  
高高翘着、几乎要碰到肚子上的东西，被轻轻吹了一口气。前端麻麻刺刺的，从根部到阴囊都好痛。  
「好厉害啊，这不是很有干劲吗」  
「总感觉，有点对不起」  
「别道歉啊。我还是比较高兴的」  
「啊呜」  
他像掂重一样托起阴囊摇了摇，永梦发出一惊一乍的声音。  
九条仍然带着浅笑，爱抚起阴茎根部。  
「果然。这里，有个像瘤一样的东西吧。听说有的犬神人会有，但我还是第一次看见实物啊」*  
（*译注8：参考犬类的龟头球，位置有调整）  
虽然因为阴茎的尺寸而被调侃过，但关于形状还没有听说过什么。  
永梦也申请去摸九条的东西，从根部到龟头下方基本是同样的粗细。再重新观察一下永梦的阴茎，发现从根部往上三分之一的地方要稍微粗一些。  
「姑且说一下，我那个就是普通的鸡鸡而已。永梦这个，该说是集中了人和狗的优点吗。这个全部插进来的话，简直像全身都在被操一样特别舒服」  
九条抬起屁股，膝行着一点点接近。  
「而且又这么大」  
他跪立着，试图把永梦的东西纳入身体。永梦朝着眼前摇晃的半勃的性器伸出舌头。脑袋被他摸了摸。  
永梦用舌尖一下一下舔着龟头周围，亲吻逐渐变硬的茎身。他小心着不让牙齿磕到，把阴茎含进嘴里，甘甜的吐息从上方洒了下来。  
九条的手指穿过永梦的发间，触碰他的耳垂。耳廓内侧被扫过时，一种难以言喻的感觉让永梦喘不过气来。  
「已经、可以了。你想快点进来吧」  
听见微微嘶哑的声音，永梦退开了唇。浓密的阴毛被永梦的唾液濡湿一片。  
「嘿、咻」  
他轻轻放下腰，把湿润的穴口对准顶端。  
「要是感觉一下子要射了，说不定可以用腹肌憋回去哦」  
真的吗，还没问出口，就被热度包裹住了。九条在刚刚所说的瘤体的上方停住，膝盖阵阵发着抖。  
「啊—、不得了。你等等」  
九条把手搭在永梦肩膀上稳住身体，先后支起两边膝盖。  
「刚刚我就在想，你身材还挺不错嘛。对坐体位也可以吧」  
他一边慢慢吐气，一边施加体重。进到最里面的时候，被情欲融化的眼中几乎要溢出泪水。  
「好厉害……这么深、嗯」  
手从他大腿内侧穿过撑住他的后背，只是这样就让他打起颤来。突如其来的一紧让永梦冒出了冷汗。  
「永—梦。亲我」  
如他所愿啃咬上他的唇。舌头撬开端整的齿列，勾过他稍短的舌头吮吸。  
逐渐适应了彼此的体温，怀中的热源正难耐地摇晃着。连这种几近于扭动的小幅度动作，对方似乎也有感觉。手里抱着的腿抬到了空中。  
「啊、这个、不行。好深——咿、啊、」  
随着结合加深，无意识的言语和唾液一并流了出来。九条圆润的指甲尖划过永梦的肩头。  
九条的性器摩擦着二人腹部，稀薄的精液似的东西绵绵地渗出来。手臂上方摇动着的大腿滚烫。  
虽然有了一点观察的余裕，但光是为了不被对方痉挛的内部绞得失了神，就用上了全部精力。  
「啊。瘤、不要、不行。进到、里面。不——要。不好。嗯呜……来了、要来了、啊、啊啊——」  
止住了呼吸的九条仍被撞击着，里面宛如另外的生物般蠕动着，邀请着永梦进入深处。一阵过于猛烈的收紧之后，永梦重新呼了一口气。  
他把筋疲力尽的九条揽进怀里，一边等他调整呼吸一边抚摸起他的背。厚实的肌肉汗水淋漓，背上淌出了复杂的峰谷线条。  
「已经、没事了」  
对方把靠在他肩上的脑袋抬了起来，用嘴唇碰了他一下。  
那张脸上绽开微笑，仿佛雨后的紫阳花一般挂着汗珠和泪珠。  
「话说，难道」  
「对，对不起……怎么办呢，停不下来」  
刚刚才轻轻拔出来，就已经恢复了硬度。好奇怪，自己明明应该是累了。感觉要陷入轻微的恐慌了。  
似乎觉得刘海很麻烦就抓了上去的九条，露出了片刻的笑容。  
「嗯啊—，拿你没辙。这次做完就休息了哦。我喉咙好痛，想吃冰淇淋什么的」  
「我明白了！」  
「好，那从后面来吧。这样我轻松些」  
他支起腿正欲抽身，永梦抱住了他的腰。  
永梦抬头，见他戒备地皱起了眉。  
「那个。这次也，看着脸做的话——我应该，会快一点」  
「行」  
肩膀被他轻轻按住，永梦松开了手。九条用手撑着侧躺了下去，往腰后塞入一个枕头，换成仰躺。  
「过来」  
扑进他张开的双臂之中。用手抱住他的双腿，他有些害羞似的笑着别过了脸。  
「贵利矢先生，这次会好好让你舒服的哦」  
「哈？ 不是，你——啊、」  
渐渐明白怎么做了。把屁股高高抬起，刚才拔出的时候溢了出来的精液，从会阴流下来打湿了后穴。  
「我已经……算了。之后再解释」  
把前端抵了上去，对方开始慢慢呼气。配合着顶腰，瘤部之前的部分都顺畅进去了。  
「你想进到最里面吧。我再深呼吸、一。次、」  
下意识深呼吸的胸膛上，浮现出的汗水结成珠状滚了下来。  
他似乎很难受地蹙起了眉，眼里没能含住的泪流了出来。  
即便弓起背，也还是够不到嘴唇。伸出舌头舔了一下他的鼻尖。  
呼、伴着喘息的笑容看上去十分可爱。  
明明想再温柔一点的，但光凭下腹奔涌的本能就。不由自主地动起的腰，不知道该怎样才停得下来。  
「永梦、好厉害。可以、了、啊、」  
紧抓住逐渐脱手的腰，拉向自己这边。无论如何都想射在深处。  
点点滴滴落在他肩膀和胸口的液体，跟他的汗水和泪水混在了一起。永梦冲撞着那副已经完全无法发声的身体，坠入了无边无际的欢愉的深渊。  
进入深处，狭窄的通道时开时合的感觉尤其舒服。  
连瘤部一并吞入的身体颤抖着，不时地止住呼吸。明明这给自己带来了无与伦比的快感，九条看上去却很难受。  
「啊，啊。——已经、不要、要死了……」  
空虚的眼睛没有看永梦，望向了天花板。  
圆润的趾尖在永梦背后摇晃着。  
「贵利矢先生、那个、对不起。又要」  
「嗯、好」  
抽送变得激烈，见对方不由得闭上眼睛，产生了想看的心情。发出咕噗咕噗的声音的后穴再次吸紧了。  
好舒服，好可爱。一定要射在里面。  
感觉简直能看见跳动的血管了。一边满满射进深处，一边俯视身下失神的人。  
「水」  
嘶哑的声音震颤着嘴唇。永梦慌忙起身去取留在桌上的杯子。  
九条似乎连起来的力气都没有了。永梦拉起九条的手臂，撑着他的肩膀，把橙汁凑到他的唇边。  
一点点倾斜杯子，对方微微呛着喝光了。  
「还以为真的要被弄死了……」  
九条伴着喘鸣弓起背，一头倒在床上。  
「对不起」  
永梦拿着杯子泄了气，露出仿佛这才注意到的眼神。  
「不行、抱歉给我拿点纸」  
永梦慌忙抽了好几张递给他。他就这样放到了屁股上面。  
传来了什么东西被挤压的声音。  
从纸巾和手上溢出的白浊落到了床单上。虽说是当然的处理，但永梦还是觉得有点可惜。  
「离谱……要是放了怀虫就淹死在里面了吧」  
纸里还是包不下三次份的精液，他就这样扔进了床边的垃圾桶。  
「冲澡、在那之前我要乌龙茶」  
「好的」  
九条好像总算可以勉强撑起上半身了。液体里的冰已经化掉，变淡了许多。他两口就喝掉了。  
「累死了……啊—。还困」  
「我给你做个热毛巾吧」  
下半身的惨状毕竟是永梦的责任。虽然他没有做过，但在医院看过护士怎么做。  
九条盯着永梦的眼睛看了几秒钟，踉跄着下了床。  
「不用」  
「可你颤颤巍巍的。那个，股关节」  
「你别跟着啊。你肯定很快就会兴奋嘛」  
「呜……啊，冰淇淋」  
「你不用管ー」  
都这样了我也不可能再、虽然永梦想这样说，但看到他紧致的脚腕、大腿之上摇晃的臀部，顿时没了底气。  
幸亏熬了两天夜。要是真的丧失了自制力，感觉会被他讨厌，有些后怕。  
永梦一边卷着尾巴反省，一边坐到沙发上打开客房服务的菜单。  
女生聚会项目之后，是长达六页的甜点。  
开头是松饼，然后有芭菲，蛋糕，最后甚至有下午茶套餐。简单的冰淇淋和意大利雪糕有七种。  
他完全下不了决定，见九条冲完澡回来，自己也接着去了浴室。回来发现对方把永梦的份都点好了。  
「那个。还能再见面吗……？」  
永梦一边把蜜桃色的雪糕送进嘴里，一边从对方沾着饼干碎奶油的舌尖上移开视线。  
「你那是几个意思」  
「几个意思，是」  
「是想知道那个药的调查结果，还是说想上床呢。我办公和私人是分手机的」  
「那个药我当然也很在意。但我刚刚说的是」  
永梦握住他搭在沙发上的手背。尽管上下都整整齐齐穿着睡衣，牛奶巧克力色的皮肤上仍然闻得到很香的味道。  
「我明白了。那你手机拿出来」  
交换电话号码之外还加了LINE好友。出来的头像是九条的机车。  
「说起来，刚才。你没戴墨镜，没问题吗」  
「问题大了……吃完这个就马上睡觉啊」  
「还有。你说的解释，是」  
「诶？」  
九条拿着勺子的手停了下来，啊啊地叹了一下气，舀起一口份量的冰淇淋，把小勺伸给永梦。  
「作业」  
无意间收下了这口冰凉甜美的贿赂。  
忽地别开脸的九条，耳朵通红。  
看样子至少，没有被他讨厌。作为回礼递上粉红的一匙。伸出的舌头嫣红，永梦不禁移开视线。  
永梦得知前列腺的机能与高潮的原理，是在第二天的傍晚了。


End file.
